Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-49776 (PTL 1) describes a system for remote control of home appliances by using a mobile phone as a remote control device. In particular, PTL 1 describes that, in remote control of an air conditioner, changes in cooling and heating reference temperatures or the like are permitted in accordance with the result of verification with a preset password.